she's batting for the other team
by Kristinabb
Summary: This is my very FIRST fanfic, it may suck. This is rated MATURE. Annie and Silver play while Dixon is away :


It was another typical Saturday afternoon in Beverly Hills. Silver and Dixon sat on the couch hand-in-hand watching a movie when the phone rang. Dixon picked up the phone and said "hello". He quickly glanced at Silver, who was patiently waiting with the movie paused. Dixon then told the person on the phone to "hold on a second". "That's work calling and they need me to come in and pick up a shift, do you mind if we finish the movie tonight" Dixon ask Silver. Silver shrugged and replied "yeah that's fine." Dixon picked up the phone again and said "Hey, I'll be there in 45 minutes" then hung up. Dixon apologized but Silver cut him short and said "No worries, I can just go hang upstairs with Annie until you get back." "Okay see you in a few hours" Dixon replied as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Silver took the stairs two at a time thinking about how great of an opportunity this had been. She reached the top of the stairs, then Annie's room. She caught her breath then knocked on the door. Annie came to the door with a huge grin, looking hot as hell in black shorts and a tight fitted wife beater. Annie grabbed Silver's hand, pulled her in the room and slammed the door behind them.

Annie was so full of excitement and thrill she could barely contain herself. "I know you felt the same way about me, babe" Annie said. "When I got that text last night from you, telling me how you felt about me I was shocked that you finally had the courage to tell me" Silver replied breathlessly.

At that moment their lips met, Silver grabbed Annie and pulled her close. She pulled Annie's shirt over her head. Annie pushed Silver against the door with as much force as she had in her. Unbuttoning Silver's pants in a hurry, pulling them down to her ankles, Annie then got on her knees. Annie grabbed Silver's black lace boy shorts and pulled them down to the floor. With one hand Annie put a firm grip on Silver's tight toned perfect ass, and with the other she began rubbing back and forth on Silver's clit in a slow steady motion. Annie looked up to see Silver's head pushed back and her mouth wide open. "Does that feel good, baby" Annie said as she took two fingers pushing them inside Silver's tight wet pussy. Silver moaned then grabbed a fist full of Annie's hair, pulling her exactly where she _needed _Annie's mouth to be. Annie teased Silver with her tongue , flicking back and forth while thrusting her fingers deep inside. Silver started shaking and said "Just a little fasterrrr, baby. Come on I _need _you to make me come."

Annie knew how to take instructions well and wanted nothing more than to give Silver exactly what she wanted, the best orgasm of her life. It only took Silver a minute for Silver to reach the point of climax and at that moment she threw her head back and scream "FUCKKK". Silver slowly slid down to the floor, she sat there and caught her breath for just a minute then pushed Annie down, so that she was laying on the floor.

Silver pulled Annie's shorts (along with her pink panties) off and threw them across the room. Annie lay there with just her bra on but Silver didn't like not being able to see _all _of Annie, especially after waiting so long for this. Silver reached under Annie with one hand and undid the clasp of her bra, then slipped it off with the other hand.

Silver kissed Annie's inner thighs and made small, uniform circles with the tip of her tongue. Annie could hardly stand the torture of waiting another second to have Silver inside of her. Silver slowly fit two of her long narrow fingers into Annie's extremely tight untouched cunt. Annie's back arched and she screamed out in pleasure. Silver continued thrusting herself into Annie. Annie screamed "Fuckkk me" and Silver began thrusting even harder into Annie.

Fifteen minutes later Annie and Silver lay cuddled up together on the floor discussing whether or not they would break the news to Dixon this time.

The news that, _"Silver's now batting for the other team". _


End file.
